Typical
by 80RainStorm59
Summary: Who is this kid? Silver hair, green eyes? Eventual 8059


_AN: Hello Everyone. Thanks for taking time in reading this story. This is the unbeta-ed. This is also my first fanfic. Constructive criticisms are very welcome. I am looking for willing people who will be my beta. Please scroll down for the details._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

_

* * *

_

It was a perfectly normal day in Namimori Middle School. Hibari Kyoya, the head of the School Prefects, was patrolling with his usual crowd-me-then-die look. The base baseball team is practicing at the grounds for an upcoming tournament. Their star player, Yamamoto Takeshi, scored another home run. Cheers erupted from the girls watching on the sidelines when he turned their way and smiled. Ah, a normal day indeed.

"Yamamoto- kun, you're so awesome!"

"Ah, thanks. I'm not really that great."

"Kyaa! Go out on a date with me!"

"No, he's coming with me!"

Pretty soon, the girls were fighting over who will date him. Fortunately for Yamamoto and unfortunately for the girls, a loud ringing sound interrupted their bantering.

"Maa, maa. Sorry but I can't go out with either of you. I have baseball practice. That's why, please don't argu-"

"Why are you crowding over there, herbivores? Didn't you know class already started? Go to your classes before I bite all of you to death." A dark atmosphere quickly surrounded the group. They knew that the school prefect hates crowds and will beat anyone who annoys him with his deadly tonfas.

"Hi- Hibari-san. We were just getting ready to go to class. Pl-Please excuse us."

"Hn. Hurry up. I will not allow anything to tarnish the school's reputation. Next time I see you crowding again I'll definitely bite you to death. That includes you, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Haha. I know. Let's go to class then." The crowd dispersed after hearing Yamamoto. Most of the girls threw glances at him but they quickly ran to their rooms after seeing Hibari frown.

**SAWADA RESIDENCE**

"Ahh! I'm late!" Tsuna rushed down the stairs. He was very late in that morning since Reborn forced him to finish his algebra assignment that is due next week.

"The earlier you finish the better." Reborn said. "You don't know when the enemies might show up."

_'Reborn. He slept after saying that. Ah, because of that I am very late. Hibari- san will definitely bite me to death.'_ "Tsu- kun. Do you want toast?" Nana asked. "You woke up late today. By the way, Gokudera- kun didn't come today. Maybe he's sick."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom. We'll go visit him later. Reborn, don't come to school today." Tsuna hurriedly said. Reborn always pops out everywhere. He even spotted the hit man at the girls' lockers sipping coffee.

"Don't worry. I have something take care of. See you later." smirked Reborn. He knew what his student is thinking about. It's quite hilarious seeing Tsuna's surprised reaction every time he unexpectedly pops out. After two years, you think he would get used to it already.

"Have fun at school. Reborn-kun, Bianchi- san, would you like to eat breakfast?"

"Yes, mama. We'll come in after a bit." After Sawada Nana was out of hearing range, Bianchi looked at Reborn. His face was marred by a frown.

"Reborn, is something the matter?"

"Bianchi, I'm worried about your brother. Go check him out later. Something might have happened to him."

"Sure. I'll stop by his apartment later. First, let's go eat."

Bianchi knew something was up when she didn't hear her younger brother's voice early in the morning at the Sawada Residence. It can only mean that either he was sick and could not come. Or that something happened to him. The latter seemed more likely since she knew that even if Hayato has a 108 degree fever, he would force himself to come over. So after eating, she went to look for him at his apartment.

"Hayato! Hayato! Open this door!" Bianchi knocked. No sound was heard. "Hayato! Hm, maybe he's not here." As Bianchi turned to leave she noticed that the door was unlocked.

_'Wait, his door is unlocked. What a careless child.'_ "Hayato, I'm going in."She opened the door and went to the living room expecting to see her brother watching television. She was surprised when it was turned off. His kitchen was also empty. The bathroom was unoccupied. That leaves the bedroom.

"Hayato," said Bianchi, opening the door. "Are you sleeping?" Ignoring the books littered in the floor, she made her way to the bed. "Hayato! Wake up!" removing the bundles of blankets covering her brother. "It's already midday. Hayato, why didn't yo-"Whatever words that were to come out of her mouth was gone when a mop of silver hair appeared from the mountain of blankets in the bed. A small hand gripped hers and a tiny voice called out,

"Mama?"

**-TBC-**

AN: As you can see (read), I am an amateur at writing stories. Sometimes, I am not consistent with the details. I also update irregularly. I can formulate plots but when it's time to write it down, I cannot express the ideas. Is there a beta reader there that's willing to help me? If so, please review or PM me. Thanks. {Title suggestions, please!]

Sorry ,this is only a teaser because I'm very insecure about my plot/writing. I know it looks very rushed but really, I need a beta.


End file.
